The Light Within Noxus
by Selican-II
Summary: Luxanna Crownguard has always been a peculiar girl. Her ability to gather information and adapt to situations is almost second to none, yet her time spent in Noxus in the past has changed her. With a desire to save her supposed enemies and understand them better, darker problems lurk within the Institute of War that could tear the League of Legends asunder.


**A/N: Hey guys! For any of you that have followed this story from the first edition of the chapter of Curiosity, I bring you a different start to the same story. I have had some people asking me for updates and another chapter, but I was having a difficult time connecting to the story that I originally had which made advancing to the second chapter harder than it should have been. In between a tight schedule and real life, I also don't have much time to devote to this as a full time project, but I will be updating this more frequently than once every few months so I apologize for the delay. Cheers, and happy reading!**

* * *

_Among many things that Luxanna Crownguard wondered, it was when her once solid allegiance to Demacia had waned to the point of indifference. Was it when she was put through the military being no more than just a child? The exposure to the ugly, overzealous attitude of her people that was mistaken for nationalism? Or was it the enlightenment that came along with being the spy who experienced Noxian life first hand? It was hard to tell when everything started, but the Lady of Luminosity did know what sent it in that direction._

_When the morning came each day, the Noxian countryside was never given the chance to greet the sun. Along with overcast skies, a heavy fog descended with the night's end and enclosed Noxus in it's iron grip. Soldiers' minds were engraved with the time of day that signified morning and the imposing city would transition from a silent enigma to the war machine as it was known almost instantaneously. Even through the mist which made it almost impossible to see one another, the harsh sparring and training of children and men began. The Lady of Luminosity surmised two things from that; those dark mornings were part of the reason for the innate hostility of Noxus due to a lasting mental impression, and it also improved their ability to react and fight._

_Just as the morning was not signified by a specific time, nor was any other time of the day. One of the more notable things that Lux observed was that Noxus gave an otherworldly impression altogether. They did not function like Demacia who noted time by dials; instead, they used the morning fog, the clear afternoon, and the brutally hot nights. The weather change was also erratic. Rainy, humid nights made Noxus feel like a jungle. Normally, these things would go unnoticed, but Lux was more observant. The debatably harsh conditions offered even more strain to the Noxian people and Lux also figured that was what caused their persistence._

_Seeing as Noxus was a war based country, the majority of funds were devoted to the military and that was where the Zaunite alliance came from. However, few people wanted to associate with them or trade with them, so food supplies were not as abundant as they believed. With each different hardship Lux experienced, she grew more and more detached from Demacia's crusade. Though the moral crimes of Noxus were unforgivable, she knew her people were not so different. The means were incomparable if you asked any Demacian, but the goals were similar: to spread influence._

_Lux's eyes fell shut as she sighed gently. If there was anything that the early fog was good for, it was most assuredly the ease in which she could slip out into the night and go undetected in the morning. Now, she stood on the outskirts of Noxus, keeping an even pace as her trip back to Demacia began. A low-hanging hood concealed her features and falsely colored hair while a thin cloak trailed down the length of her back and flapped softly with the passing winds through the nearby crag. She was dressed what she supposed was the Noxian commonborn attire, though they did not have a great diversity of fashion based on their position in a social caste. Unlike Demacia where nobles were the guardians of the people, Noxus was free opportunity where even civilians could protect themselves._

_Her slender fingers found the satchel at her hip which contained intercepted messages and war strategies that she'd stolen in the last month. As time went on, she intentionally withheld more and more information from the Demacian council until eventually, there would be occasions when she'd brought back only whispers. Her excuse was that Noxus was beginning to notice which could compromise her safety, but her real aim was to give the country more of a chance to not only redeem itself, but so that she could work to save it._

_Her ambitions would undoubtedly be considered treason if she chanced having them discovered, but that was why the Lady of Luminosity existed. The bright and cheerful girl, naive to all yet also a surprising genius of magic, was the front she wore. She played the part naturally, and it was to such a believable degree that it probably made her appear less capable. Then again, anyone to underestimate her directly would be more than surprised at her skill. Even she had to admit that the Noxian conditions had changed her somehow. She was more perceptive in battle, and somehow hardened in the same way her enemies had been. Her displays of magic before her kin were flashy, but it was to disguise the style of fighting she had adopted from watching the Noxian mages in their element. It was wrong of her, but the admiration she inwardly expressed toward such a disreputable people was undeniable._

_When Lux reached the mountain pass that would be the true indicator that she was leaving Noxus, she felt the hairs standing on the back of her neck. Someone had been following her, and she was too deep into her thoughts to notice it up to this point. A horrible mistake, but she would make up for it. Slowly, she turned and closed her eyes, preparing to confront the stranger in the mist._

* * *

When Lux opened her eyes, she realized that she wasn't shrouded in the fog from head to toe. Instead, she lay bundled up in her Demacian room. She flopped over onto her stomach and stared with groggy eyes at her surroundings, taking in the bookcase beside her nightstand and the ornate and delicate fabric of the canopy overhead. Her mind reeled as she attempted to remember what day it was and she looked out through the window hopelessly seeking the morning fog. Giving a small groan of annoyance, she brought the sheets over her head and laid in bed quietly.

In her silence, the blonde Magus mulled over her dream with great contemplation. She briefly wondered if she wished to wake up in one of her Noxian rooms that housed her different personas; Fahra Delstung, Demerei Guttleblack, and Seri Vinstor just to name a few. Each were a creation of fine acting, magic, and willingness to learn. The people she'd met as the now deceased girls were almost unforgettable. If there was anything a Noxian knew how to do, it was making a lasting impression. Wait, what was that sound?

The heavy fist rapping against her door a second time caused her to peek her head out from beneath the heavy blanket and she slapped her cheeks softly with both hands. When she called for them to enter, she already knew that it was her brother. Garen stepped into the room with his normal sense of urgency, his mussed brown hair hanging over his brow in such a way that she assumed he'd trained that morning. His hardened features and general demeanor indicated a fine, noble soldier, but all Lux saw was her older brother. She had a hard time taking him seriously no matter the circumstances.

"Good morning, Garen." Lux offered softly with a small rasp in her throat, staring at him warily. A yawn escaped her lips and she rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Luxanna," Garen replied sternly. It wasn't uncommon for him to visit in the morning hours, but Lux merely assumed he was sent to wake her. "Have you prepared your things for our departure to the Insititute?"

"Right, that's today." Lux slapped a hand to her forehead and straightened, noticing a book beside her. She glanced down curiously, and then recalled the events of the night prior. She'd lost track of the time as she was reading, and said she would wake early to pack most of her books that she wanted to take. So much for that idea, she assumed that she had only a short time to collect what she could. "I should be ready within the hour. When are we leaving?"

"The Exemplar and I have been waiting for you, but seeing as how you're still in bed it was probably best I came up." He noted, raising a brow. Inwardly, Garen grimaced and reflected on his sister's absentmindedness. There were many things that Jarvan IV overlooked due to his friendship with the sibling pair, but he wished that the prince was less lenient, especially with his sister of all people. He felt that she was lacking in most areas and those things could only be fixed by discipline. His longtime friend did not share the same sentiment of course, but it all worked out for Lux who was thankful for Jarvan's patience.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize that I overslept. I'll hurry, but I need to change at the very least. I will send for the things I left behind here from the Institute so that we can leave on schedule," Lux assured her brother who met her eyes.

"What is it so urgent that you must bring it with you? Would it not be better to leave it here?"

"There's not much to entertain yourself with at the Institute. I don't know what you prefer to do in your free time besides fight, but I prefer to read books. A strong mind is just as powerful as any weapon."

Garen crossed his arms over his chest and nodded in agreement. He'd heard the same from older and wiser men, yet he had a difficult time actually relating to it. Finding no fault to the Mage's preferred time-sink, he changed the subject. "Are you finding the Institute to your liking?"

"You're rather nosy this morning. What did you do with my brother? He never talks with me like this," she taunted, giving him a meek smile.

The Crownguard soldier raised a brow and sighed. "You'll have to forgive me for not having the chance to inquire. Battles leave little time for association when I am frequently called to the Fields."

"That doesn't stop you from speaking with Jarvan, but I suppose that you two have been long-time friends. I'll just need to make room for our 'other brother.'" Despite her words and Garen's red face, Lux merely giggled. How she did enjoy teasing him, for he made it so easy. "Yes Garen, I do enjoy the Institute. It's a much easier way to maintain warfronts when no one has to die and I'm glad to be taking part in something like that. Do you feel differently?"

"I do not, but I still feel as if war is on the horizon." Garen replied. "After the events in Kalamanda, tensions are still riding high for both sides. There are traces of necromancy and by finding General Du Couteau's notes we were able to decipher many things. There is a possibility of the Institute's involvement, but we don't know exactly how. Luxanna, keep up your guard there. Noxus may be our ally by circumstance, but we are still enemies, and there's no telling what the Institute could be hiding."

"I wasn't aware you were such a conspiracy theorist. The Institute has no reason to turn on the representatives that allow it to exist. Perhaps there are rogue Summoners, but I have my own theories." Lux reached for the blankets that kept her bedridden and swung her legs over onto the cold marble floor, revealing a long, white nightgown and bare feet. Stepping to her brother, she gave him a brief hug and nudged him forcefully enough so that he would feel it through his armor. "I need to get dressed, right? I'll be down in a few minutes unless you feel the need to escort me here, too."

Garen shook his head and turned to step into the hall, tossing a look over his shoulder. His fingers lingered near the rounded knob. "I don't, but I'll wait anyway. The Prince has taken a liking to you, so I'm sure he'll excuse me for being courteous." With that, the door was closed, leaving a bewildered Lux alone. Garen must've been having a nice morning - how rare!

* * *

As to be expected, when the pair reunited with Jarvan IV, he regarded them with his naturally patient yet hardened demeanor. They wasted no time moving to the city gates where other Demacian Champions awaited them in the company of a protected caravan. Numerous carts were lined up one by one and lead by large warhorses. Piltover's influence on regular Demacian customs had altered things slightly so that the ventures were smoother due to the intervention of technology. As words were shared by her allies, she recluded into her thoughts and stood close to the nearby cart with subtle enhancements such as copper linings along wooden wheels. Casting another glance through the Demacian gates, she resisted the urge to appear too excited and offered her temporary parting words to her 'home'.

Throughout most of their journey to the Institute, Lux hadn't spoken beyond the times she was expected to. As she grew more awake, the Lady of Luminosity was shining through brilliantly. Jokes were made at her expense about her tardiness and inability to comprehend time, but she merely responded to such jabs with a dazzling smile and soft fits of laughter. After all, the Lux they knew was peppy and cheerful - for what reason did she need to give them anything else?

Unfortunately, despite Garen's prior interest in her that morning, Lux did not find herself speaking with him again. Instead, she watched ahead of her as he spoke with the Exemplar through most of the journey, and Shyvana and Xin Zhao stayed silently behind them, almost obstructing her view of the pair. Their hushed voices piqued her curiosity, but she did not inquire as she assumed that if it were of any great importance then she would eventually be told of it. Eventually.

'_Like when a war is about to break out_.' Lux thought to herself, almost resisting the urge to scoff. The only thing she disliked about her overbearing front was that it kept out more than it kept in. Perhaps that might have been the point of it's existence, but she was a problem solver and her time in Noxus had given her ample knowledge of war-strategies. How was she supposed to save anyone or prevent anything if she was constantly left in the dark? She made a face that disappeared as quickly as it came; she could not abandon her facade in the company of anyone else.

* * *

The Institute of War was positioned atop a high plateau that was reachable by stone carved stairs. The sheer amount could turn any weakling into a force to be reckoned with if they could brave the venture to the top, and it was one of the subtle trials that were forced upon Champions to prove their mettle and worth. At the base of the mountain lay a small village, and the Demacian caravan was received at the bottom by apprentice Summoners who were headed by an older man with a heavy white beard and a crooked stature. He instructed the group of Champions to meet with their respective representative so that they could once more appear on the Fields of Justice, as per the usual.

For Lux, the stairs provided little challenge. Her armor was light, and the thin air was something that she'd grown accustomed to by living there. If not for the fact that there was an order to be followed with their procession, she would have gladly glided to the top at a brisk pace. Though it wasn't as if her comrades were tired from the ascent, she cursed the fact that small conversations couldn't wait. She resisted the urge to make a sour face, and Jarvan IV's eyes fell on her for a moment.

_'Am I being talked about?'_ The question was hard not to ask. In fact, the Prince had peered back at her quite a few times over the day. A small feeling of discomfort gnawed at the pit of her stomach. Was that why Garen was asking her so many questions that morning, or was she simply being overly paranoid over a small thing?

Neither men had spoken her name directly, not even when Jarvan IV returned his eyes forward and the group eventually reached the Institute where another set of stairs awaited them. Wrapping around the rocks in an arc, they gave way to towering pillars with large, purple amethysts engraved into their design. Trees dotted the area around the Institute which gave the illusion that it was submerged in a great forest instead of being perched high in the sky.

While the Demacian Prince took the responsibility upon himself to speak with their representative among the Summoners, most of the Champions Lux traveled with dispersed, even her brother. Left alone, Lux did not have to think very hard on what her first course of action would be.

* * *

The training rooms in the Institute were set up in such a way that any Champion would have ample room to practice their craft without hindering the progress of another. They were designated by wing to offer privacy, but due to their spacious design, Lux found it easy to intrude on unsuspecting allies and enemies alike. More than once, she watched sparring matches between Ionians, Freljordians, and Noxians who were ignorant of her presence. The act was meant to stimulate her mind rather than gain a sense of familiarity with fighting tactics. When Lux watched each Champion, she noted the fluidity of their movements, the confidence in their steps, and the burning desire to win in their eyes.

Thoughts of Noxus hadn't left her since that morning, and thus she meandered the Noxian wing and slid into their practice room silently. There was a slight macabre touch added to the room that added a sense of personality to it, and even though it was set up similarly to the rest, the disturbance that eminated throughout kept her captivated. Her eyes locked onto a place in the high rafters which would provide ample cover for her to observe from. To her dismay, it was empty aside from one lone Noxian that darted around with an such impressive speed that she was hard to keep track of. Knives flew in different directions, hitting targets left and right in a flurry.

Due to Katarina Du Couteau's singlemindedness, the Demacian mage went by unnoticed, and she watched the assassin in what looked to be her peak. Sweat flew from her brow, indicating that she'd been shredding targets and dummies like it was child's play for what could have been hours. Each strike she delivered was precise and quick - no different than what she exhibited on the Fields of Justice. Yet, somehow Lux felt that there was something to be taken into account: Katarina was being too meticulous compared to her norm, and her rigid form indicated... distress?

When Lux really thought about it, she was uncertain as to whether or not she'd watched the Sinister Blade off of the battlefield. It was difficult to draw any conclusions about whether or not her norm was so particular, but she was not allowed the time to think about it too hard. The sound of metal hitting wood sounded from beneath her, and Lux blinked in surprise, ducking behind the thick support beam instantly. Holding her breath, she remained motionless for what felt like minutes.

"Don't think that you can sneak up on someone who knows all of the tricks. Show yourself or I'll come up there to expose you myself," Katarina's demanding voice echoed throughout the hall, and the sounds of her boots touching down against the padded ground had come to an abrupt halt. Rage accompanied the soft yet abrasive lilt in her voice that further interested Lux, yet she was too overcome by surprise to act immediately. To this point, no one had ever sensed her presence or taken notice of her. What was different now?

For as long as she didn't move, the sounds of Katarina's diligent working hadn't continued. The assassin stood with both of her blades drawn, and her eyes were directed up toward the unseen intruder. Being rewarded with little more than silence, this caused the already agitated woman to growl under her breath and look around for a way up to the rafters where Lux was attempting not to panic. If she were discovered by anyone, she would no longer have the luxury of spectating the things that were not for her eyes, and Demacia would face undeniable scrutiny for her actions. What would her fate as a Champion be then...?

When the sound of the door opening echoed from below instead of Katarina's voice, Talon emerged and stared at the redhead from beneath the violet and silver hood that hung low over his visage. Though Lux could not see him - and for that she was glad, as the sight of two skilled assassins would only incite more fear - he was clearly unaware of her and appeared more interested in Katarina who tore her eyes away from the rafters to meet his gaze. The sound of footsteps and quiet voices from below had her convinced that she would be discovered sooner or later, but to her surprise, the resonating silence following another slam of the door below indicated otherwise.

When Lux finally peeked her head out many minutes later, she realized that she was alone, and she chanced a sigh of relief. Her body untensed itself and she relaxed on the beam, laying her back against it. "Katarina Du Couteau, huh...?" She murmured thoughtfully. "What an interesting woman."


End file.
